<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in regards to love by flailingensues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408604">in regards to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues/pseuds/flailingensues'>flailingensues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiny yoi fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Viktor and Yuuri love each other a lot, on intimacy, soft, that's it that's the ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues/pseuds/flailingensues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of their post-canon intimacy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiny yoi fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in regards to love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this sitting in my WIPS and dusted it off a bit. 4 years of yoi and counting, baby!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor's lowered eyelids. No tears. A blush roaming over his cheeks, down to the movement of the lines in his neck. It courses through Yuuri’s veins, the fact he gets to have Viktor both ways, all ways. It overwhelms him.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do anything,” Yuuri says, voice quiet, brimming, overflowing. “Just, just let me—”</p>
<p>He is cut off, lips stopped.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want, love,” Victor says when he frees his mouth. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Victor’s so kind. So kind to him. He wants the best, he pushes, he pulls, he takes him higher and higher, on the ice. Off the ice—he’s indulgent.</p>
<p>It took time, but where they are now—look at where they are now. They’ve come so far, haven’t they, he and Victor, <em>together</em>—</p>
<p>“Yuuri,” he hears, he feels, whispered on his skin. “You with me?”</p>
<p>Yuuri falls back to earth. “I’m here, I’m sorry—“</p>
<p>Victor just smiles. It’s the <em>no need to worry </em>smile. The knot in Yuuri’s chest, or at least what was left of it, dissolves.</p>
<p>The tender skin underneath his fingertips. Their legs, intertwined, with bruises to match.</p>
<p>Yuuri leans down and feels completed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>